Ichijou's Flower
by Cutesykitty653
Summary: CANCELLED! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THINGS THAT ARE CANCELLED!Ichijou is walking around the school grounds when he sees a flower. thanks to Aidou this flower is turned into a little girl who is clueless about what she is or where she came from. add some jealousy a weird love triangle and a forgotten memory and you have Ichijou's Flower. r&r IchijouxOC slight ZeroxOC
1. Chapter 1

# Ichijou's Flower

***A/N* : If you want to know want to know what kind of flower it was that Ichijou saw then go to Google images and look up * blue tristagma flower* . This story takes place in the late fall and uses an OC srry bout that. Don't like don't read XD.**

**Diaclaimer: yada yada yada I don't own vampire knight yada yada yada**

**Oh! Sorry about all the weird stars and number signs in the text I'm doing this on my phone and it's the only way to do bold text or italic**

**Ichijou's Flower**

Ichijou Takuma was walking about Cross Academy's campus lost in his own thoughts when he saw something pretty. He saw a single flower. It was a beautiful color of baby blue its bud was closed and it was about the size and length of his thumb.

He crouched down and gently touched the flower, bringing its drooping head up to face him.

"How beautiful... but I'm afraid your extremely out of season." He wished he could keep such a rare thing but he was afraid it would die if he picked it.

*maybe I'll come see it tomorrow,* he thought.

He soon returned to the moon dormitory to see Aidou working on one of his experiments.

"Okay, I'll bite...what are you doing" he asked a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

Aidou, who hadn't yet noticed him, jumped.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm working on something that will be able to turn inanimate objects into humans"

Ichijou sweatdropped.

"Why are you- no." He cut himself off. "I don't want to know. If anyone asks I was in my dorm." He said turning and leaving.

"Ah! Wait! Um I actually need you to hang on to this for me...just for a bit!" He pleaded.

"Hmm? Why?" Ichijou couldn't help it; he was curious.

"Well, I'm... not exactly allowed to keep my experiments in Akatsuki and my room anymore so..." He trailed off.

"Fine," he sighed "but I'm not responsible for what happens..."

"Thanks!" He said and gave the small file of golden liquid to Ichijou before skipping off to his dorm.

Ichijou sighed again and held the bottle in front of his green eyes. It looked like honey.

Then he went off to his dorm as well. Setting the honey-like substance on his dresser before going to sleep.

He awoke the next evening and put on the white uniform of the night class. Putting Aidou's experiment into his pocket before going to class.

He sat quietly during class and when class was over he went to visit the beautiful blue flower he'd previously seen.

Finally spotting it on the edge on the sidewalk where he saw it last, He admired it.

"My you're strong to not show any signs of death this far out of your season" he said astonished at the beautiful sight before him.

As he crouched down to touch it the glass file fell out of his pocket and shattered on the ground.

As flower, which got splashed with the substance, Began to glow an eerie blue he jumped back.

"Who...are you?" Said the soft voice of a girl.

**How did you like it? I decided to stop there just to irritate people XD. But don't worry I write fast so the next chapter will be up soon. :-). Flames and constructive criticism are both welcome!**


	2. chapter 2: I'll call you Nii-san!

# Ichijou's Flower chapter 2

***A/N* : this chapter is one that I like. :-). The girl is cute and she's very clueless which makes her that much cuter! Ichijou named her well don't you think? Hana ( Hah-nah), her first name, means flower in Japanese. Utsukushii (oo-tsu-coo-she), her last name, means beautiful in Japanese. Finally, though she seems to be a little girl she isn't she appears to be 15 (two years younger than Ichijou) and she only comes up to Ichijou's shoulder in height. Oh, and Nii-san means big brother**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK or any of its characters.**

**enjoy the story! XD**

**Chapter two: Nii-san, what's that?**

"Who...are you?" Asked the soft, high-pitched voice of a girl.

*what the...* Ichijou thought, starting to worry for his mental health.

Then he saw the source of the voice as the blinding light faded. It was a little he couldn't exactly say little seeing as she wasn't much smaller than he was.

She was a cute girl with shoulder length, honey-colored hair, that curled slightly at the ends, pale peach skin, and adorable, wide, baby blue, eyes. She was wearing a turquoise, long-sleeved, dress that slightly poofed out around the middle, and the sleeves poofed out at the top then extended into long, fitted sleeves. She looked up innocently at Ichijou.

"Who are you?" She repeated softly.

"M-my name is Ichijou Takuma..." He said, wondering if he should have lied.

"Ichijou...your my big brother Ichijou." She stated before beaming up at her new big brother.

Ichijou blushed at this.

"What's your name...?" He reluctantly asked, after convincing himself that he wasn't crazy.

She tilted her head at an angle.

"Name? ...what's name?" She said clearly confused.

"Oh, come on," he asked astonished at how clueless she was acting. Then he looked into her innocent eyes and crouched down next to her, amused. "You honestly don't know do you...?"

"I don't know what that is" she repeated.

Suddenly it came to him. Utsukushii Hana. Beautiful flower.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to name you myself. Hana Utsukushii is what I'll call you from now on," he stood and offered her a hand. "Come on Hana-chan. I'll introduce you to the chairman and have him put you in the night class.

The girl took his hand and was lead to the chairman's office and put into the night class.

And that was how Ichijou met the beautiful flower Hana.

**scene change: a week later**

Hana woke in the white silk, nightwear Ichijou bought for her.

She bounced off the bed and put on her white night class uniform and pulled her hair into two curly locks before bounding down the hall in search of Ichijou.

She went through the dormitory and realised that no one was awake.

She went back to her room and flopped down on the bed. She began to read one of the mangas Ichijou gave her.

She read the whole book and started on the next volume until she was interrupted by a slightly annoyed Ruka telling her it's time for class.

She arrived in the classroom and found Ichijou immediately.

"Good evening Nii-sa-ma" she said happily enunciating each syllable of the last word.

She listened as everyone conversed about something that happened on the way to class.

"That jerk...! " said an irritated Aidou. "How dare he speak to Kaname-sama that way" he fumed.

"Oh, but that girl, she looked yummy." Shiki stated in his usual bored tone.

Everyone quieted at this.

"Oh, you mean Yuuki, I've heard of her she's supposed to be really nice I want to meet her and make friends with her. Maybe I'll go tonight." Hana said in a bubbly tone.

"You're annoying..." said Akatsuki.

Hana was confused. She tilted her head the same way she did when her and Ichijou first met.

"What's annoying?"She asked, confused.

Kaname looked up, amused.

"You...how childish, only little kids do that!" Aidou redirected his anger towards her.

"But... I don't know what that it's..." Hana said beginning to get flustered.

"There's no need to be so rude Aidou and Akatsuki. And Hana this behavior is rather upsetting for them so could you please stop."

"What is behavior...upsetting...and rather?" She said meaning every word.

A window cracked.

3...2...1.

Aidou tried to attack her. Rima held him back.

Hana squeaked at this.

"How dare you speak that way to a pureblood!" He shouted.

"What's pureblood?!" She shouted back.

Another window cracked.

Hana sniffed and started pouting.

That's when Ichijou stepped in.

"I apologize for her but I can assure you that she honestly doesn't know." He said with a bow to Kaname.

"Why...?" The pureblood asked.

"She new to..." He thought for a second. "Everything."

**scene change: next off school day**

As the night class searched for the suddenly missing Hana, Ichijou began to worry.

*what if the potion wore off and she went back to being...* he worried.

"Um guys... I found her..." said Shiki.

Looking through the doors of the huge gymnasium, the night class was astounded by the over overwhelmingly beautiful sight before them.

**you like? Well please read and review flames and constructive criticism are welcome XD!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nii-san, I like to dance!

# Ichijou's Flower chapter 3

***A/N*: I'm being told my chapters are too short. I'll try to make this one longer. I've got nothing more too say.**

***Disclaimer*: I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters **

**Chapter 3: Nii-san, I like to dance! **

Looking through the huge doors of the gymnasium the night class was astounded by the overwhelmingly beautiful sight before them.

It was Hana. She was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved, leotard, her hair was pulled into a pony tail, the ends of the ribbon she used to tie it up falling down to her shoulders and curling up at the ends, there was a tutu around her waist, and stockings that stopped hallway up her thighs, and finally ballet flats of the same shade on her feet.

In her hand was a silver baton with a blue ribbon attached. And she was dancing.

It was truly beautiful. She stopped and plucked out one of her nearly invisible headphones and turned her music to a song she liked. Then she started dancing.

She started in the middle of the gymnasium. Then after she did a full turn she spun out to her right flicking the baton and causing the ribbon to fly out in corkscrews all around her. Then she stopped abruptly and flicked the ribbon to the right causing a beautiful effect as she did a Grand Jeté in the other direction the ribbon forming a sort of incomplete ying and yang around her. She place one hand in front of her as if holding a barrel and turned in a circle, halfway through moving the ribbon in such a way that it make a sign similar to that of a heartbeat monitor. And as she lost herself completely to the music her body started moving exactly as it please with no help at all. She sped up into a beautiful allegro of ballet, dancing in a full circle around the gym and doing a pirouette letting the ribbon dance as it pleases along with her as it flew up in the air when she threw it dropped down did a roll and stopped on one knee to catch it. Then she sprung up and turned quickly with both arms crossed and pulled in tightly then got a running start and jumped into a tour en l'air. In mid air the ribbon in her hair came out but she didn't care, she didn't even stop to look as she had severed all ties to the real world, lost in her dance not realising that the night class were still in the doorway gaping at her with their mouths hanging open in disbelief, even Kaname Kuran was staring a look of permanent shock frozen upon his face as she danced past to the end of the gym and threw the baton as high as she could with the ribbon trailing behind it and for a Grand finale she flipped into a series off complex twists and turns and then for her last she flipped up and flew high into the air in a perfect somersault with her arms crossed in an X across her chest and spinning the whole way she met the ribbon in mid air and caught it, landing on her feet, legs together and both arms above her head, the backs of her wrists touching and the ribbon forming a huge, beautiful, swirly, S all around her.

Everyone, despite the fact she didn't know they were there, erupted into applause, jolting Hana back into the real world causing her to jump and fall.

"Hmm! What?!" She exclaimed from the ground then she turned and finally noticed her audience. "Oh...Um how long were you, uh, there?" She asked nervously.

"The whole time!" Ichijou replied enthusiastically as he crossed the gum floor and offered her a hand. "That was astounding! Wasn't it, Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki didn't respond right away he blinked a few times before staying "It was, more than anything..."

"Be lucky some some of the other dance-lovers from the day class didn't see that," Aidou said with a smile. "If it meant they could be someone who likes to dance as you do, they would probably kill you trying to find out your secret."

Hana stopped and thought.

"I... like to dance?" She asked.

"That's not something I can answer..." said Aidou.

"Hmm..." She began to twirl her ribbon. "I never knew..."

They began to head back to the dormitory but around halfway there Hana stopped and grabbed her Nii-san's shirt.

"Hmm?" He stopped and looked at Hana.

"Nii-san... I like to dance!" She said in a bubbly tone, beaming up at her brother.

**scene change: night class dormitory**

When they got back to the dorms, the disciplinary committee was waiting for them outside.

"Ah! Who's this!" Yuuki inquired upon seeing Hana.

"I'm Hana. Hana Utsukushii." She responded.

"Ichijou's self-appointed little sister." Said Aidou flatly.

"Who are you calling self-appointed?!" She asked with accusing tone in her voice. They're back at it again.

"Well, did Ichijou ever actually say you were his sister or did you decide out yourself?" He asked pointedly.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" She answered.

Ichijou sweatdropped.

"Tell me what you didn't get and I'll explain it to you!" Aidou sneered.

"That's NOT what I meant!" Hana squealed.

"Ah! Aidou, stop picking a fight." Yuuki said smiling.

"I'm the only one doing something wrong!?" Aidou exclaimed.

"Bleeeeh!" Hana stuck her tongue out at him.

In response Aidou looked at Yuuki and pointed at Hana with wide eyes.

Yuuki ignored him completely and instead began talking to Ichijou.

"You seem to know her well. Are you childhood friends?" Yuuki questioned.

"Well, no..." he glanced back catching Hana blush and look away.

That was the first time Hana felt even the slightest bit embarrassed about her name for Ichijou.

Ichijou decided to change the subject. Good call.

"But I still can't believe your a pureblood." He said happily. "And not to mention," he gestured her now long hair. "You got really cute! 3"

Hana glared at her. *Just who does this girl think she is?* she thought, flustered. *does she think she can just waltz into the picture and steal **my** Ichijou?!* her face was beginning to turn pink.

She looked back at the girl, finally finishing flirting with *her* Ichijou and began to make conversation with Kaname (she still wouldn't accept that he's a sama).

Zero, who had been blocking everything your for some time now, looked up. He noticed Ichijou touching Yuuki's hair. He noticed her walking off to talk to Kaname. And he noticed a flustered looking new girl glaring daggers at her from behind as she chewed at her lip. He also noticed that she didn't have fangs. And still wasn't human.

He stared at her with interest. She felt his stare and immediately turned to stare back.

They stayed that way carrying on a silent conversation.

*is she yours?* Hana asked.

* in a way,* Zero replied.

* you don't like Kaname,* she stated noticing his deadly glare.

* that obvious?* he smirked

She just stared at him for a second her anger still showing on her face. Then she noticed they were heading into the dorm at about the same time he did.

*something you want?* He silently asked her.

As she started to head into the dorm she replied.

*well... just a tiny little favor...*

She stopped right next to him and whispered single sentence.

"Keep her away from *my* Ichijou." She said with a tone colder than she'd ever spoken in.

Amused, he nodded once and caught up with Yuuki. Maybe this new girl wasn't the Barbie doll he first thought her to be.

That was the first time the beautiful flower Hana felt jealousy.

**longest Chapter so far! Hooray! Actually, Aidou and Hana's fight was supposed to signal how Ichijou doesn't acknowledge whether or not Hana is his sister (which she's not) but he doesn't deny it either. He is indifferent to the subject and will answer to Nii-san from Hana regardless of whether she is his real sister or not.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nii-san I can't remember

# Ichijou's Flower chapter 4

***A/N*: Hana is slowly going to slowly drop the pure white innocent thing from here out. She begins to be extremely overprotective over Ichijou and will (unwillingly) torture his fangirls in the act. She doesn't realise how irrational she's being so don't mistake her for a thot. Also Zero will probably gain a slight crush on her but I won't make it obvious that's why I'm telling you. That's all please enjoy!**

***Disclaimer*: I don't own vampire knight, although I would like to**

**Chapter 4: Nii-san...I can't remember.**

That was the first time the beautiful flower Hana felt jealousy.

As she lay on her side uncomfortably hugging her pillow, she wonder what came over her.

"Yuu-ki.." She said, emphasizing each syllable, almost not realising that she'd spoken.

Wasn't Yuuki the one who she wanted too become friends with? She was. How could she gave been so cold and selfish.

*why...did I do such a thing?* she asked herself mentally.

*because he's **mine**she answered herself unwillingly.

She gasped at herself and hugged her pillow tightly.

Then laughed at herself quietly. Look at her, dividing herself in such a way. And over something so completely trivial. But was it trivial really...? Ichijou was her very first memory. And her most precious one too. She still thought of it every night. Dreamed of it every day.

Was this the reason for her attachment to Ichijou?

*I'll apologize tomorrow... to Yuuki and that mister...* she thought before falling asleep.

**scene change: outside about to go through the gates**

"Nii-san...it's loud!" She whined.

Ichijou laughed.

The gates opened and the night class proceeded forward much to the pleasure of the fangirls.

As the girls screamed and tried to push past Yuuki and- oh!- that mister, Hana clung to Ichijou like a little girl pouting in every girls direction.

Some girl came up to Ichijou offering him a gift.

"Please accept this!" She said blushing.

"Thank you" Ichijou answered with a with a smile.

After the girl left Hana, still pouting, looked up at Ichijou.

" who's that...?" She asked.

"Dunno." Ichijou said never losing the cheery tone in his voice.

Hana's eyes softened and she smiled softly to herself.

* Ichijou... you're so nice to everyone...* she thought happily. Even though she didn't like the fact that other girls were giving Ichijou gifts it was truly admirable that he can smile so warmly to a person he doesn't know. that smile that makes her warm every time she sees it. This was the reason that she was so attracted to Ichijou.

**scene change: classroom- teacher hasn't arrived yet.**

Hana sat in the classroom quietly doodling in her notebook.

"Hana... if you keep drawing so much you're not going to have any room for classwork." Ichijou said noticing that Hana had already used half of her paper.

"Alright" she said and put her pencil down and stared up at Ichijou.

And as she did that she wondered about her past. Her very first memory was Ichijou, staring down at her with a look of confusion on his beautiful face. She knew that much but what about before that? She couldn't remember. Anything before that was black. All she could see past that point was black nothing.

She looked down and closed her eyes.

And she tried really hard to remember. She was shocked by the result.

The night class watched her stare at Ichijou then look down and close her eyes. She stayed like that for a while and then a small smile tugged at her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Aidou asked.

"Remembering." She replied. "Ichijou Nii was my very first memory, the very first thing I ever knew. I don't know anything before that. But if I close my eyes and try... I can hear a voice."

Ichijou stared at her in disbelief. Could she have been able to hear him at that time?

"It was a gentle voice. It was nice. It told me I was pretty and said I was strong. It makes me warm inside every time I hear it. I wonder to who does this voice belong? I want to find out. No matter what. Even if my life is on the line. I want to find find this person and thank them for being so kind to someone like me, who couldn't even respond. That's why I don't want to go back to wherever I was before I met Ichijou Nii. Not until I can say thank you..." She said smiling at the thought.

Ichijou stared at her on surprise. Then mentally shook himself. Jeez! Suddenly saying such pure and perfect words or of nowhere had surprised him.

"If that is the case..." Ichijou said gently with a smile on his face "then I'll be your partner and help you."

Hana looked at him with wide innocent eyes. Then a smile that was brighter than the sun shouted across her face.

"Right!" Was her reply.

Ichijou reflected upon Hana and his relationship. He accidentally spilled Aidou's experiment on the blue flower which, to his surprise, worked and created Hana. So Hana's father is Aidou. But even if Aidou created the experiment, this little girl would have never been here if it weren't for him. So what does that make him? Did he even really want to be a relative-like person to Hana? His feelings for her were slowly starting to change. And he didn't even know it.

"Nii-san" Hana asked noticing that Ichijou wasn't getting up and leaving, thus awakening him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Was his response.

"Let's go! Maybe that nice Yuuki girl is still out there I hope she is I didn't get to talk to her much the other day. An that silver haired mister too..." she kept taking until they got back to the dorm about nothing in particular but Ichijou didn't mind.

After all he promised to her partner. So he first had to be her friend.

**slightly shorter than the last chapter. Yay, I'm starting to establish a relationship between Ichijou! :-) zero is the single most closed-off person I have ever seen in my life so his feelings will be established later. OMG I'm so happy yet so mad! Why won't you review?! I am happy beyond words that so many people are reading but why won't you review? I have two reviews do far people. Come on! Please? I'll update as soon as possible... But not if you don't review! ;-)**


	5. Notice: my apologies

Srry guys but I'm canceling Ichijou's Flower. I just don't have any ways to end it or any new ideas so I'm giving up on it.

I would like to thank these people for reviewing:

- Paigemitchell98

- Cheliz

Loads of thanks to these names for favorite this story:

- Ika Ramos

- sakura aidou

- Sassi15

- sweetcookies82

- thenightmarebeforethedream

And I have much gratitude towards these followers:

- sweetcookies82

- Ika Ramos

- Sakura Aidou

- Sassi15

- XxlostDemonxX

- Blackvampcat92

- Paigemitchell98

- Thenightmarebeforethedream

That is all from Cutesykitty653, and I will try to have a new story up soon.

. Once again, my apologies,

Cutesykitty653


End file.
